Harmony Smurf
by kerrie110
Summary: Blaine's chemistry experiment goes awry and his face turns blue. He enlists David and Wes's help to hide him from Kurt. Rated for some curses.


"Wes I need help. Now." Blaine said urgently into his cell.

_"What's going on Blaine?" _A voice could be heard over the line_._

"Just come to my room. NOW. And hurry!" Blaine threw the phone onto his bed and started to pace across the room.

*Knock*

"Wesley! Get in here!" Blaine practically screamed.

"Blaine are you okay?" It was Kurt. "I could hear you yelling and thought I would check up on you."

Not Kurt. Now of all times Kurt decides to come over, "Kurt don't come in…I-I have the chicken pox." Blaine ran towards the bathroom and locked himself in.

"Oh that's alright. Finn has already given them to me. Where are you?" Kurt walked over to look under Blaine's bed.

"I'm in the bathroom." _I can't let him see me_, Blaine thought. "Kurt will you do me a favor?" Blaine was desperate.

"I'd do anything for you." _Wow I hope friends say that to each other_. Kurt was still hoping he didn't make a mistake and almost missed Blaine's reply.

"…some ointment." Blaine was saying.

"Sure, of course. I'll be back soon." Kurt left Blaine gripping the sink in the bathroom.

Nothing like this has ever happened in any of Mr. Morris's classes. Why did it have to happen to Blaine? Chemistry is the worst subject offered at Dalton in Blaine's opinion.

"Blaine? Where are you dude?" David was calling from the main living area of Blaine's room.

"I'm in the bathroom." Blaine whispered.

Wes and Davis heard anyway and burst into the tiny bathroom.

"What- " Wes stopped mid-sentence and was staring at Blaine with his mouth agape.

"Blaine is that you?" David was slowly making laps around Blaine.

"I know it's terrible!" Blaine exclaimed.

Blaine was walked into his bedroom. His face was blue. Blue. His hair was saved from the extensive amount of gel he used that morning.

Wes and David looked at each other and yelled simultaneously, "Smurf!" They rushed over to Blaine, to touch his skin.

"Guys stop! Kurt will be back soon and he can't see me like this." Blaine looked tired and rushed back into the bathroom to scrub his face.

"Why is that? You and Kurt are only friends right?" Wes asked knowingly.

"Wes, you know very well what feelings I have towards Kurt." Blaine murmured from his position over the sink.

"I know. I just like hearing you say it." Wes smirked.

"Wait. Blaine likes Kurt?" David gasped as Wes slapped him in the back of the head.

"You honestly couldn't tell? They've been eye stripping each other since they meet on those blasted stairs." Wes explained.

"No we haven't! Kurt doesn't even like me like that." Blaine's comment was stifled by the running water.

"Uh huh. So what do you want us to do anyway?" Wes asked.

Blaine came out of the bathroom. His hair was dripping wet and his face still blue. "Could you hide me or something? Somewhere Kurt would never think to look. Mr. Morris said the blue will slowly fade. I just need to hang out somewhere until then."

Wes and David looked at each other. Blaine sometimes thought that they had some physic powers. "I think I know a perfect place. Grab a few blankets and enough food for two people. And meet us by the stairs." _Two people? I won't be hiding that long, will I?_ Blaine thought as he followed Wes and David out of the room carrying an armful of blankets.

"Blaine! Blaine where are you!" Kurt was walking down the hallways holding a pharmacy bag filled with Red Vines and other "goodies." "Where did this boy go?" He mumbled to himself.

"Hey Nick and Jeff!" Kurt turned the cornered and ran into the couple. "Have you seen Blaine? He sent me to the drug store and now I can't find…"

Kurt stopped when knowing smiles crossed the other two's faces. Jeff was the one that answered, "You should probably find Wes and David. They may be having their annual hide-in-go-seek game. Who knows with them?"

Nick nodded his consent and tugged Jeff the opposite direction. "Sorry Kurt we have somewhere to be. Bye!" Jeff quickly waved before he was out of sight. Kurt missed the two high five as they got out of his sight.

_This is going to be so much fun_, Wes thought as he watched from down the hallway. "Come on Blaine. Kurt just got back, where are you?" His phone was pressed to his ear.

_I'm on my way. I couldn't find the Red Vines and I needed to break into Richard's room for his IPod dock. _Blaine's voice came through the phone.

"Well hurry up. And btw Kurt is heading towards my room. Avoid the west wing BlackHawk. Jaguar and I will only wait five more minutes. Copy?" Wes sounded impatient. He wanted to get this game started.

_Copy? Sure I'm almost there. Bye. _Blaine disconnected the call.

"Why am I 'Jaguar'?" David asked in a stage whisper.

"Did you seriously want something else? You are always Jaguar." Wes teased.

"Well, let me think about it." David answered as Blaine rounded the corner that Kurt just turned.

"BlackHawk? Really? I couldn't even choose what I wanted?" Blaine whined as he approached them.

"Woah. How did you do that? Kurt just walked down that hallway. How didn't he see you, Smurf?" David grilled.

"Smurf! That's it! BlackHawk you have just been promoted to Harmony Smurf!" Wes declared.

"Oh jeez. Can we just get a move on with this?" Blaine started walking towards the stairs.

"I still don't see why Kurt can't see you…" David said innocently.

Wes nudged him in the ribs and answered his phone, "Hello?"

_Hey I just passed Kurt. He's heading up the stairs to our rendezvous point. Get Blaine out of there or Kurt will figure out he turned into a Smurf. _Thad was saying. Oh _snap uh –h Kurt hey. No Kurt I'm not talking to anyone. "WHERE IS WES!" Kurt I don't know. Kurt please calm down. Kurt! Get back here! Uh Wes I would run… _The line went dead.

Everyone stared at the phone in Wes's hand. Blaine, Wes, and David sprinted up the stairs towards the roof.

"Thanks guys." Blaine was out of breath. "I can't believe we actually made it. Please tell Kurt that it's nothing personal, I just can't see him right now."

Wes and David nodded and started descending the stairs. Kurt caught up to them as they passed the third floor landing.

"What the hell? Why is everyone running away from me? And more importantly were is Blaine and why are people calling him 'Smurf'?" Kurt's face was flushed.

"Oh, Harmony?" Wes inquired still using Blaine's codename. "We'll show ya!"

David grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him up the stairs moving again towards the roof.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry about it. You'll figure it out soon enough!" Wes smirked.

The boys reached the door and David opened it for Kurt. "Blaine?" Kurt was shoved onto the roof by Wes. He stumbled to the concrete.

"Kurt!" Blaine ran over to help Kurt up.

"Blaine I'm fine stop smothering me," _because my heart will definitely go into overdrive. _Kurt wanted to add but didn't.

"Sorry," Still holding Kurt's arm as he helped him up, he realized that he face was still blue. "Shit, Kurt don't look. Turn around with your eyes closed."

Kurt closed his eyes instantly. His brows were furrowed together. Blaine reached over and smoothed the skin with his forefinger. "Don't, you'll get wrinkles." Blaine smiled and turned to the door. Wes and David were snickering from the other side.

"Do you think they're snogging yet?" David asked Wes.

"If you'd shut up we could find out!" Wes replied.

Blaine banged on the door. "You two set this up!"

"Of course we did! You're the idiot that didn't realize!" Wes shouted through the door. Blaine tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Unlock this door right now, Wesley!" Blaine commanded.

"We'll be back in an hour to check on your progress. You two will be let out once you both confess your undying love. Have a great time!" Footsteps sounded faintly down the hall away from the roof.

"Blaine… What happened to your face?" Kurt whispered coming up behind Blaine.

"Uh my chemistry experiment went awry. And now I'm blue?" Blaine sounded hesitant.

"Harmony… Oh my. Wes named you after one of the Smurf characters…" Kurt started laughing. He fell to the floor and literally rolled around and laughed.

"Wha-." Blaine started but was stopped by laughter bubbling up his own throat.

A few minutes later the laughter died down. Kurt was still lying on the floor but he was staring intently into Blaine's eyes. The humor was gone from them and now only worry was left.

"Why were you hiding from me?" Kurt asked gently. His hand pushed some curls from Blaine's eyes.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." Blaine confessed. Reflexively his own hand went to cover Kurt's where it lay on his cheek.

"Why not? You're still beautiful, even with blue skin, Harmony." Kurt winked leaving Blaine breathless and red as a tomato.

"Kurt," Blaine moved their hands so they were twined together on his lap. "I think you're beautiful, even when you are screaming at Thad, that poor guy." Kurt winced. "I didn't want you to see me, because I was trying to get you to like me…"

"That's ridiculous! Blaine look at me," Kurt used his free hand to lift Blaine's chin up. "I fell in love with you when you sang Teenage Dream to me. And don't deny it because you looked at me the entire time. The point is that you don't have to impress me. I'm all yours if you…"

Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's lips crashing into his. The moment was sweet but only lasted a few short minutes. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and instantly found Blaine's glazed over.

"I-I…" Instead of talking Kurt found his lips against Blaine's again. This time was different. The first kiss was sweet and simple, the perfect first kiss. This current one went deeper. Blaine nibbled on Kurt's bottom lip asking for permission, but found himself being pushed away.

"Not yet…" Kurt started.

"Finally! You two can come out now!" David opened the door.

"Everybody may I have your attention? I give you the newly established KLAINE!" Wes shouted down the stairs.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances, "1…2…3!" Both boys pounced through the door after Wes and David.


End file.
